lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Sunido)
Épargner Traduinte "la Lupo e la Oveta", me ia encontra un problem per tradui "épargner" = "ménager"(en Eo "domaĝi"). La verbo no esiste en LFN. Donce me ia usa la verbo "cura", ma la sinifia no es esata la mesma. Esce on pote crea un verbo spesial? Ma cual? Sunido *Si me comprende bon, "ménager" sinifia "trata en un modo cual respeta la sentis de (la ojeto)". Me ta dise ce "domaĝi" sinifia normal "no desira perde o dana (la ojeto)" (oni domaĝas monon, ekzemple); en engles, esta es "begrudge", cual manca en lfn. Ma "domaĝi" pote sinifia ance "no desira ofende (algun)", cual es posable "show consideration for", "be considerate of/to" en engles. Me suposa ce "considera" no ave esta sensa en lfn. "Favore"? "Compati"? Simon *"trata jentil", "trata curante"? jorj ** "Epargner" sinifia "to spare". Patric *esce nos ave solve esta? jorj **Si, ma en tro multe modos! No cosa es ajuntada a la disionario. Simon *Esce me era o Jorj ia usa "ave" como un verbo aidante per conjuga "solve" ? Patric **Jorj ia era ala, no tu. Simon **la frase es un combina sofisticada de "esce nos ia solve esta" e "esce nos ave un solve". :-) jorj *** Donce si me dise "Me ave come bon", me dise ce me ave un bon come(-da) (en me stomaco), esta es ce me ia come bon... Final elefen encontra la conjuga romanica? Patric *** Acel cual tu dise es vera la orijin de la usa de "ave" en la verbos perfeta. Ma "ave comeda" (= posese comedas) no sinifia "ia come". Simon *sunido: otra sujestes inclui trata cauta, respeta, no dana, no feri. cualce de los aida tu? jorj **Ma opina ce la tradui la plu bon es "trata jentil". Sunido Multe Ci pote dise a me la orijin de la coda -e en "multe". Esce el veni de la parola Esperanto? Me suposa ce on ia eleje esta parola per evita un confusa con "multa". Sunido *Un bon demanda. Me suposa la mesma esplica como tu: me trova "multa" en la disionario la plu vea de lfn cual me posese. "Multa–multe" pare simil a "porta–porte". Simon tu rena ta veni Me leje en la gramatica>verbos>comandas la frases "tu renia ta veni" e "ta ce tu renia veni". Prima, la parola "renia" debe es "rena". A pos, me vole sabe esce "tu rena ta veni" = "ta ce tu rena veni"? o esce "tu rena ta veni" es un forma vea, cual ia es cambiada a "ta ce tu rena veni"? Me ia leje la arcivo multe longa sur la sinifia e la usa de "ta", e la conclui es ce "ta" es un averbo cual sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". Ma an con esta sinifia, me no vide un comanda o un desira en "tu rena ta veni". Me comprende: "tu rena veni en un alternativa imajinada" = "me imajina ce tu rena veni". En la frase "ta ce tu rena veni", "ta" sinifia "la me desira es". Donce "ta" ave du sinifias. La disionario dise "ta" = "imaginary future tense marker", e la gramatica no dise ce "ta" es "a tense marker", el dise ce "ta" indica un moda nonreal. Ma esta moda nesesa un informa completinte per sabe esce el indica un imajina (me imajina ce), un duta (me duta ce), un desira (me desira ce), o un posible (es posible ce). Sunido *Tu conclui bon ce "ta" sinifia "en un alternativa imajinada". "Tu rena ta veni" sinifia "via regno venus" e "via regno venu". "Ta ce tu rena veni" es un ajunta resente a la lingua, e el sinifia sola "via regno venu". La difere entre "venus" e "venu" no es tan grande como on imajina: "via regno venu" sinifia "via regno venus, se la mondo estus tia, kian mi deziras" (tu rena ta veni si la mundo ta es como me desira). Esta vade car un situa desirada es un spesie de alternativa imajinada. Nota ce en engles anticin, on pote dise "we would see" (nos ta vide) per espresa la sinifia "let us see" (ta ce nos vide). Simon **"Tu rena ta veni" = "via regno venus" ankaù se la mondo estus tial ke mi ne deziras... Esta sinifia ce ta no pote es per ambos casos (ipotesal e desiral) e per esta razon on ave aora "ta ce"... La problem es ce esta "ta ce" es multe fea! (= ancora plu fea ce ta) patric **"ta" es la marca de la modo dependente en aitian. Me gusta el, car el rima con "ia" e "va". "ta" es la fonde de 2 parolas gramatical: "te" cual marca la pasada e "a" cual marca la futuro. Donce "ta" = "te + a". "te" veni de la parola franses "été" (partisipio de la verbo être) e "a" veni de la preposada franses "à". On pote nota ce como en engles, como en deutx, e como en la romanicas, en aitian la modo dependente cumula la marca de la futuro e de la pasada. "ta ce" es la contrae de la frase "me ta desira ce" Sunido **En portuges, es alga tal: ''passado imperfeito do subjuntivo + futuro do prétérito'' (=ipotesal): "se pudesse, eu faria". Car en LFN no ave sujuntiva, on ta dise: "Si me ia pote, me va fa"... Ma poplal on dise "si me ia(taia) pote, me ia fa" (Se pudesse, eu fazia)... patric delinia Simon, me veni de leje la tu responde a Guido. Tu usa la parola "delinia", cual me no ia comprende. Me vide en la disionario ce el sinifia "offline". Me no es serta ce la prefisa "de-" conveni. "de-" no es la oposada de "en-". On dise "me es en la casa" o "me es estra la casa", ma no "me es de la casa". Me ta prefere la parola "estralinia". Sunido *Me acorda. "Delinia" imita probable la espresa "de línea" en espaniol. Pare a me ce "enlinia" e "delinia" es ambos nonesesada, car nos pote dise "en la rede" e "estra la rede". Simon *me gusta "enlinia", cual es usada en alga forma en la linguas romanica (cuando los no usa "online"!). si vos no gusta "delinia", me sujeste "no enlinia", cual es ance usada en la linguas romanica (cuando los no usa "offline"!). jorj controla Ce es la sinifia esata de la verbo "controla"? En franses, "contrôler" ave sinifias diferente: 1) vérifier: "contrôler la qualité d'une marchandise", "cette affirmation est contrôlable"; 2) maîtriser, dominer: "contrôler ses nerfs", "nos troupes contrôlent cette zone". Esce esta verbo LFN ave du sinifias? Sunido *lfn usa sola la sinifia du. per la sinifia un, nos ave "serti". jorj *Jorj, un person pote es serta, ma no un ben. Me duta ce on pote serti un ben. Cuando me dise "je contrôle cette marchandise", esta sinifia ce me vole serti me ce esta ben conforma con me espeta o con la comanda. Si me dise "je contrôle la fermeture de cette porte", me vole es serta ce la porte es bon securida. Me vole es serta, ma la porte no es serta. Donce me senti la nesesa de un verbo otra ce "serti". Sunido *vera. "serti" es la forma lfn de "certify", etc. el debe es un radis autonom. jorj *me nota ce, en multe linguas, on pote dise "es serta ce va pluve doman". posible on pote usa "serta" con cosas ance? o ta es "es sertida ce..." o "me es serta ce..." plu bon? *Si, tu razona bon. En franses ance "certain" ave 2 sinifias. Un person serta es un person ci no duta, ma un cosa serta es un cosa sur cual on no pote duta. De la parola "certain" on deriva la verbo "certifier" cual sinifia "serti" = fa ce un cosa es nondutable. Ma en me esemplos on no pote dise "je certifie la marchandise" o "je certifie la porte". "contrôler" ave un otra sinifia. "contrôler une chose ou une personne" es esamina un cosa o un person per vide esce la cosa o la person es conformante. Sunido *On pote dise ce "serta" sinifia "sin duta", e esta ensirca ambos sinifias. Cuando on dise "sin duta, va pluve doman", on no intende ce la pluve no va duta. Per "contrôler une chose ou une personne", on pote dise "esamina", no? Simon *En me opina, "esamina" sinifia "oserva con atende". "contrôler" ave un sinifia entre "serti" e "esamina". "controla" es "esamina per sutrae un duta". La defini de "kontroli" es "detale esplori, ĉu io estas konforma al supozo, aŭ tia kia ĝi devas esti". No parola LFN coresponde a esta defini. Me ave un proposa: esce "controla" pote ave esta sinifia, e esce on pote usa "comanda" per la otra sinifia. P.e. "nos troupes contrôlent cette zone" = "nos soldatos comanda esta area". On pote ance usa "domina" per acel sinifia. Sunido *Acel no es un mal idea. "Control" en engles pote sinifia o "comanda" o "regula". Interesante, esperanto ave la problem oposada: el ave "kontroli", ma per la otra sinifia (cual apare frecuente en discutes de computadores) on debe fa un eleje difisil entre verbos como "stiri" e "regi". "Dirije" e "gida" pote es ance bon per esta sinifia en lfn, en alga casos. Simon *en me opina, "esamina" sinifia "oserva per evalua", e "serti" sinifia "evalua per garantia", "evalua per vide si alga cosa es egal a un norma". "contrôler" ave tro multe sinifias! vide: contrôler /kɔ̃tʀole/ (conjugate⇒) 1. transitive verb 1. (exercer son autorité sur) to control organisation; 2. (maîtriser) to control tremblement, ballon; 3. (superviser) to monitor opération; 4. (vérifier) inspecteur to check billet; douanier to inspect bagage; comptable to audit comptes; contrôleur to inspect comptes; percepteur to check d'impôt; employé to test produit; chercheur to verify résultat; conducteur to check huile; ~ que to make sure that. 2. se contrôler vpr (se maîtriser) to control oneself. *Jorj, la sinifia 4 coresponde a la verbo cual me nesesa. Ma me no es serta ce el coresponde a la sinifia de "serti". En me opina "serti" sinifia "certifier". Sunido **si, ma cual partes de sinifia 4? ***Tota la partes de la sinifia 4 ave la mesma sinifia, car tota de los es clasida en la sinifia 4. Sunido *"Serti", como un radis autonom cual Jorj ia sujesta, ta sinifia "certifier" ("evalua per vide si alga cosa es egal a un norma" – e, si tal, reseta un "nota de serti"). Ma "serti" pote sinifia ance "deveni serta". Pos la sensa 4 a supra, me vide "contrôler que". "Me serti ce …" es bon, car me deveni serta sur la cosa esaminada. Ma "me serti la bileta", "me serti la bagaje", etc ta es la radis autonom. Me no gusta multe la coesiste de esta du varias de "serti". Simon *me duta ce on ta confusa la du sinifias posible. "me serti ce..." e "me serta x..." es clar diferente, e paralel a la usas en la linguas natural. vera, la mesma aplica a "serta": la intende de "esta es serta" e "me es serta" es fasil comprendeda. "serta" = "certain", "serti" = "certify". jorj *do on ta pone nos parolas "esamina", "proba", "garantia", "atesta", "validi", "confirma", "demostra", "lisensa", "permete", "autori", "aproba" en esta constela de sinifias? jorj ***Me acorda ce "serti" = "certify" = "certifier". Ma me no acorda ce "certify" sinifia "check", "inspect". Final, me crede ce "esamina" es la bon tradui per "kontroli" = "contrôler". Sunido broom En engles "broom" es un planta e un util. Ma en la romanicas on distingui la planta e la util: genêt/balai, ginesta/escoba, ginestra/scopa. En LFN nos ave sola "scopa" cual me comprende como un util. Esce on pote crea la parola "jinesta" per la planta? Sunido *bon - ma me prefere "jenista", cual segue la nom latina. per favore, nota ce nun ia sujeste ce "scopa" ave esta sinifia. jorj *Me acorda ce "jenista" es bon. Simon